


[Podfic] Magic by molo

by fire_juggler



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Starsky had magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Magic by molo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176217) by [molo (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/molo). 



> Recorded for hardboiledbaby for her birthday. Wishing you the happiest of all happy days!
> 
> Many thanks to molo for giving blanket permission to record podfic ♥
> 
> Also fills my "Read with Silence" square for podfic_bingo.

cover art by fire_juggler

### Streaming Audio

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/magic.mp3)

### Download

[MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/magic-mp3.zip) | 00:25:13 | 23 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/magic-m4b.zip) | 00:25:13 | 12 MB


End file.
